Actions and Intent
Plot Vegeta punches Atla in the face sending him flying into a tree as Future Trunks holds Chronoa while Future Pan holds Face. Chronoa tells him that it is the end for her as she asks for Naraku. Naraku arrives as Chronoa hands over her Potara Earrings as Future Trunks and Future Mai begins to tear up. Chronoa declares Naraku to be her successors as Face passes away. She thanks Future Trunks for being her friend and helping her in her time in need. She announces that she is finally pardoning him for his crimes and gives her permission to use her form of time travel if he ever needs help from someone again. Atla yells in anger at he says she stole his life by reincarnating him without his permission even when he told her to wait, but she told him he had no say. Chronoa apologises to him as she acknowledges that she used to be too strict for her own good, but the world needed Grandpara. She berates Atla for destroying him as it was meant to help the Supreme Kai of Time to protect the timeline. Chronoa tells Future Trunks to chose his life from now on - whether to continue the Time Patrol or return to his timeline and live with his family. Future Trunks reminds her that most of the city is ruined and that the Time Patrol was killed by the Demon Gods and explains that they were revived - explaining that he was planning to leave everything up to them. Pend also tells her that he planned to leave the Time Patrol in favour of his family. Pend punches away a Saibaman as Xeno Kakarot looks on and becomes saddened by the fact that she is dying. Xeno Bardock destroys the remaining Saibamen as Chronoa begins to passes out from blood loss. Future Trunks tries to search for a Senzu Bean, but he has none on him and as Chronoa tells him that she is ready to accept her fate. Chronoa tells Future Trunks that while he thought he changed his hair through an Eternal Dragon from his decisions - she reveals that she was the one that made things go that way by manipulating time and even manipulated events to allow Future Cell approach quicker than he anticipated. She's been helping him heal his future for sometime after he time travelled in order to stop him from committing the taboo again and even chose not to undo his acts as his actions made a better future for the present heroes. Chronoa understands Atla's feelings but also condemns him for the deaths of the innocent lives he's responsible for and tells him that his actions cannot justify his intent and his intent doesn't justify his actions. Chronoa passes away as Vegeta flies up to the tallest mountain and announces that he is far beyond a "bad mood" now and darts at the Arlian. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) vs. Atla *Xeno Bardock (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Saibamen Category:Fanga